The present invention relates to an electric lighting device in the form of a candle, in particular a Christmas tree candle with at least one light source and a mechanical holding device for detachable attachment to a support, in particular a tree branch. The electric lighting device comprises a candle stem and a lighting section in the style of, in particular, a flame.
For many people the festive decoration of the home at Christmas time and above all the dressing of the Christmas tree on Christmas eve is not just a much-loved tradition, but also represents for them a possibility of mental preparation for Christmas. Candles are naturally indispensable for a festive decoration of the Christmas tree. However, naked flames represent a great safety risk above all for children, for which reason people are increasingly switching to the use of artificial Christmas tree lighting. This explains the great variety of already known electric Christmas tree candles.
DE 197 34 345 A1 and DE 9 320 336 U1 disclose for example an electric candle light, wherein on the top side of a candle stem housing a battery in a transparent casing based on a flame, a light source is attached in the form of a light-emitting diode. DE 198 14 231 A1 also describes an electric light in the form of a candle, wherein on the top side of the opaque candle stem, a light source is attached in a transparent casing. The problem in this context is that Christmas tree candles made of plastic are not accepted by many people as a substitute for the more festive wax candles.